Quer ir ao baile comigo?
by Pearll
Summary: Apenas uma oneshot fluffy do amor com trilha sonora.


De presente pra Andy, minha leitora e amiga aniversariante. ^_^

N/a: Apenas uma ideia bonitinha inspirada por uma canção, que a quem desejar escutar antes ou durante a leitura se chama _Witchcraft_, de Elvis.

* * *

><p>Desligo o gramofone com cuidado enquanto observo o último de meus alunos deixar a sala. Era Neville, e pelo olhar indeciso na minha direção sei que devia ter a intenção de me fazer alguma pergunta, mas assim que viu que eu também o estava observando apressou o passo na direção da porta e fugiu. Pobre menino tímido! Preciso me lembrar de abordá-lo a esse respeito assim que o vir novamente.<p>

Mas agora não. Agora eu tenho um horário livre e pretendo aproveitá-lo com um pouco de tranqüilidade para os ouvidos e descanso para os pés. Ah, mais alguém também sabe do meu horário livre: Albus Dumbledore, caminhando até mim aparentando estar escandalosamente contente. Deve ser por conta do baile. Merlin sabe que ele se diverte mais com isso do que as crianças.

– Babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando, babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando, babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando – repete rapidamente, a pronúncia impecável apesar da velocidade com que fala e dos dois drops de limão que sei que tem na boa. Dou-lhe um olhar interrogativo e ele prossegue, respondendo a pergunta que não precisei formular. – É o novo trava-línguas dos gêmeos Weasley. Escutei quando estava vindo pra cá e me pareceu a sua cara.

– Por que será?

Sorridente, retira um pequeno disco do bolso, o recompõe em seu tamanho original e com certa reverência substitui as valsas que eu estava usando com os meninos pelo seu, que mesmo sendo antigo parece estar muito bem conservado. Alguns segundos depois a sala se enche com Elvis Presley cantando _Witchcraft_, inconfundível canção trouxa que se tornou famosíssima (e não somente na comunidade mágica) na época de minha juventude. Ele me puxa pela mão sem sequer me perguntar se eu queria dançar ou não, envolve minha cintura com a outra e começa me conduzir nesse ritmo animado que tanto faz me lembrar da década em que nos apaixonamos.

Meus pés podem estar cansados, mas sei que não correm tanto perigo como há pouco. E também é um alívio estar nos braços de alguém que realmente saiba o que está fazendo.

– Como foi com os garotos? – cola o rosto no meu, falando-me ao ouvido.

– Já houve piores.

Concorda com um aceno, então faz uma pausa para me girar e abraçar por trás.

– Só me diga quem foi seu escolhido para a primeira demonstração.

– Por quê?

– Apenas curiosidade – gira-me novamente e me puxa até estarmos colados de novo. – Inicialmente pensei que a escolha mais natural seria Harry, mas estou com um forte palpite no jovem Ronald.

– Como soube?

– Ele faz o seu tipo – afasta o rosto uns poucos centímetros, de modo a me encarar nos olhos do seu jeito brincalhão. – Ruivo, olhos azuis, um pouco alto pra idade, desengonçado...

Ele está certo, mesmo que eu não tenha sido capaz de perceber isso antes. No entanto, esqueceu-se de dizer que ambos ainda sorriem como meninos.

– E bobo – completo, rindo. – É, você está certo. Embora eu prefira os grisalhos atualmente.

– Isso é bom, porque eu quero te fazer um pedido – deixa-me um beijinho no pescoço, então volta a encarar-me de frente. – Milady, me daria o imenso prazer de sua companhia no Baile de Inverno deste ano?

– A idéia é tentadora, mas ambos sabemos que como anfitrião você tem a responsabilidade de acompanhar Madame Maxime.

– Pensei que talvez Hagrid pudesse fazer as honras em meu lugar – responde-me meio que cantarolando no ritmo da música.

– Seria mais _proporcional_, admito, mas também um pouco indelicado de sua parte. Este é um trabalho para o diretor – hesito por um momento em estragar sua disposição, porém decido lhe contar antes que continue a fazer planos. – Além disso, lamento ter que dizer que já aceitei outro convite.

Ele de súbito estaca no lugar e seus ombros despencam de decepção, os olhos cintilantes parecendo os de um filhotinho abandonado. Adorável e um pouquinho infantil, mas faz parte do seu charme.

– Quem?

– É só o Ludo – respondo e forço-o a retomar a dança com um sorriso que espero que o tranquilize. – Ele também quis estar presente por causa do Torneio Tribruxo, então pensamos que...

– Tudo bem, eu entendo. Não gosto, mas entendo – me rodopia ainda outra vez antes de substituir a carranca pelo sorriso costumeiro. – Ao menos vai guardar uma dança pra mim?

– Estamos dançando agora – o corrijo e me aperto mais contra seu corpo, insinuação mais que evidente – e vamos fazer mais do que dançar depois.

– Promessas... de que me servem? Sei que sua palavra é deveras confiável, madame, mas eu não posso beijar palavras.

– Então o que posso oferecer ao cavalheiro?

– Um pequeno adiantamento.

Meneio com a cabeça como se considerasse a possibilidade e, pelo seu sorriso, ele toma isso como um sim. Num gesto rápido inclina-me até que esteja semi-deitada em seus braços, meus pés mal tocando o chão. Fecho os olhos enquanto espero pelo beijo de seu rosto, cada vez mais próximo. A música se finda e o trinco da porta gira como que por vontade própria, trancando-a, exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios se pressionam contra os meus.


End file.
